05 Września 2007
05:15 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Rue Wiertz 60 - Różnorodność; cykl reportaży 05:55 Był taki dzień - 5 września; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3498 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3713); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3499 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3714); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:25 Łatek - Łatku, już nigdy cię nie opuszczę 67 (Scruff/ Scruff, i'll never leave you); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:55 Domisie - Pysia na medal; program dla dzieci 10:25 Snobs - odc. 1 (Snobs); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:55 Dzień Nauki Polska 2007 - Statki - polska specjalność 11:05 W rajskim ogrodzie - Mgliste lasy Ekwadoru 11:25 Szansa na życie - NTM - leczenie operacyjne odc. 91 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Rolnictwo na świecie 12:40 Plebania - odc. 901; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1290; telenowela TV 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1471; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Errata do biografii - Jacek Bieriezin 14:30 Raj; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 3 (Wild Card ep. 3, Con Artistry); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3500 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3715); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3501 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3716); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1295 - txt str 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1472; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 906; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc.1 - Tajemnicza noc 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy X - Niespodzianka dla Stracha, odc. 10 (Bob the Builder // Spud?s straw surprise, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Mroczna prawda (Date with Darkness, A) - txt str.777 86'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:00 Autografy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:50 Teleexpress nocą 23:15 Prawda o Jane (Truth About Jane, The); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000) 00:50 Zamek pani de Maintenon (Le chateau de Madame de Maintenon); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:15 Był taki dzień - 5 września; felieton 01:15 Notacje - Zdzisław Tranda cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 01:25 Krzyżówka Gotówka - teleturniej interaktywny 02:30 Zakończenie programu 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 55/249 (The Love Boat (54 p.2) s.3 ep. 3/2 Buddy and Portia?s Story, Julie?s Story, Carol and Doug?s Story, Peter and Alicia?s Story cz 2.); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:20 Statek miłości -odc. 56/249 (The Love Boat (51) s. 3/3 - The grass is always greener, three stages of love, Oldies but goodies); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Święta Nowego Roku; reportaż 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Hydronauci - odc. 17/26 (A Lucky Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 3 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.55 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:25 10:55 Panorama 11:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 47; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Magnum - odc. 148/162 Stan zawieszenia (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 (Limbo)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:20 Klinika pod kangurem - Odc 22/25 (Out There); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Australia (2004) 12:50 Równik - Potęga oceanu-odc.1 (Equator-Power of an ocean-ep.1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 13:50 Europa da się lubić - Europa futbolowa 14:45 Detektyw w sutannie s. 3, odc. 9/22 - Porwanie (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 3, ep. 9009 - THE VANISHING VICTIM MYSTERY); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 509; serial TVP 16:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - (79) Może się mylę (Jake and the Fatman, s.4, ep. 9012, I MAY BE WRONG); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 17:25 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 1/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/LIV WIELKI FINAŁ - txt str 777; teleturniej 19:40 Jesienne SOS 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 510; serial TVP 20:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 268 20:55 Korespondent - odc. 11; cykl dokumentalny 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:00 Alibi na środę - Spotkanie po latach (Fatal reunion) 83'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 23:35 Kulisy Formuły 1 - Na pierwszej linii (The secret life of formula one); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:25 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 01:30 Zakończenie dnia 7:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:45 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:40 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła - serial komediowy 9:15 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny 10:15 13 posterunek - serial komediowy 10:45 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy 15:15 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 13 posterunek - serial komediowy 17:15 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 21:00 Sposób na blondynkę - komedia 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:40 Samotni - komediodramat left|thumb|79x79px 05:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:45 Telesklep 06:30 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 07:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:00 Program rozrywkowy 10:30 Program rozrywkowy 11:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:05 Superniania - reality show 13:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 15:15 Marina - telenowela 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport - program informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Specjalista - film sensacyjny 00:45 Prawo ulicy - serial kryminalny 02:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:20 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:20 Telesklep 03:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Spacerkiem po Warszawie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ostoja - odc. 54; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zawód lektor; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica Zdrój - Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica 2007) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Od wolnego słowa do wolności; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sekcja 998 - Gzyms, odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 902; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1284; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Forum - wydanie 523; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kuchnia zachodzącego słońca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 14; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Ostoja - odc. 54; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Spacerkiem po Warszawie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (36); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Sekcja 998 - Gzyms, odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 902; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - Wąż, który zmienił skórę (Kangaroo Greek Gang - The Tiger who changed his Stripes); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1284; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 21:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 82; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 W stronę świata - odc. 11* Wojciech Krzemiński i Andrzej Udalski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Niech się święci 1 maja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (12) Zofia Czerwińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Sekcja 998 - Gzyms, odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 902; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - Wąż, który zmienił skórę (Kangaroo Greek Gang - The Tiger who changed his Stripes); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1284; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 02:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 82; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Niech się święci 1 maja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (36); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO 05:05 W stronę świata - odc. 11* Wojciech Krzemiński i Andrzej Udalski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:59 Sejm czołówka/tyłówka - .; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Sejm czołówka/tyłówka - .; STEREO 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:06 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 16/16 - Dedykuję mojej żonie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:01 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 8 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 9 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:26 Kurier; STEREO 01:51 Pogoda; STEREO 01:54 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 02:07 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Tarzan na Manhattanie - serial przygodowy 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 09:35 Kryminalni: Wspólnicy - serial kryminalny 10:40 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 11:40 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:40 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 17:00 Kryminalni: Klub - serial kryminalny 18:05 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 20:10 Miejski obłęd - dramat sensacyjny 22:40 Zła miłość - dramat obyczajowy 00:25 Wywiad z wampirem - horror left|thumb|79x79px 05:35 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 05:55 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:20 Kolarstwo - Puchar MON 08:50 Na topie - wywiad z... 09:20 Saint-Tropez (32) - serial obyczajowy 10:20 Big Brother - reality show 10:50 Beverly Hills 90210 (49) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Big Brother - reality show 12:50 Wybrańcy fortuny (2) - serial obyczajowy 13:50 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 14:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:25 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial obyczajowy 16:55 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 17:30 Wybrańcy fortuny (3) - serial obyczajowy 18:30 Big Brother – prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Saint-Tropez (33) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Big Brother - nominacje - reality show 21:00 Zamiana Żon (1) - reality show 22:00 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 23:00 Big Brother - extra - reality show 23:30 Kuba Wojewódzki: Tomasz Raczek i Jan Wieczorkowski - talk-show 00:35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:35 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 03:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:50 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 06:20 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:05 Pogoda 07:15 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 08:20 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:10 Buon Appetito! 3 - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:35 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 14:05 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 15:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 16:05 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 17:05 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:30 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pogoda 17:55 Andromeda - serial science fiction 18:45 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Szkodliwe intencje - thiller 21:45 Pogoda 21:50 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny 22:45 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 00:05 Gorące pragnienia - film erotyczny 01:45 Rybia nocka left|thumb|79x79px 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 09:10 Nibelungi: Śmierć Zygfryda (Nibelungen: Siegfrieds Tod) 142'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1924); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Gertrud Arnold, Frida Richard, Margarete Schön, Hanna Ralph, Paul Richter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Męczeństwo Mariana; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Powrót do Jasnej Polany (Retour a Yasnaia) 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Polska (2002); reż.:Małgorzata Bucka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Polska Kronika Non - Camerowa nr 1; film animowany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Re - Wizje Sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Wanda Landowska (Landowska - Uncommon visionary); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Mity; balet; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kolory Raju (The Colour of Paradise, Rang e Khoda) 85'; dramat kraj prod.Iran (1999); reż.:Majid Majidi; wyk.:Mohsen Ramezani, Hossein Mahjoub, Salameh Feyzi, Farahnaz Safari, Elham Sharifi, Behzad Rafi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Obraz i dźwięk; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Rytmy serca - Reggae - Muzyka Jamajki (Beats of the heart - Roots Rock Reggae); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1977); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 CO BY TU JESZCZE... - Dziewoński mówi Mrożka 1; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 CO BY TU JESZCZE... - Dziewoński mówi Mrożka 2; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 18:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Rosja - Polska - 52 procent 19'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Skalski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Rosja - Polska - Bajka; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Urocza katastrofa. Babilon (Sweet Disaster. Babylon) 13'; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); reż.:David Sproxton, Peter Lord; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Czytelnia odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 1968. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku (1968. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku) 83'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Belgia, Wielka Brytania (1992); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Jolanta Cackowska, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Tomasz Kozłowicz, Maria Chwalibóg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein - (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Symfonie Beethovena pod dyrekcją Leonarda Bernsteina (1) (Bernstein Beethoven a special musical event); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1981); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Ostia (Ostia) 25'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); reż.:Julian Cole; wyk.:David Dipnall, Derek Jarman; Dozwolone od lat 18 23:35 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 5 "Edina"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Strefa - Roman Cieślewicz w Paryżu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Aberdeen (Aberdeen) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Norwegia, Szwecja, Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Hans Petter Moland; wyk.:Stellan Skarsgard, Lena Headey, Ian Hart; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Hurricane Festival 2005 - Three Doors Down (Three Doors Down); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 10:00 Notacje - Kongres Badaczy Dziejów Polski cz. 2; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dzieje Polaków - Korona Pierwszych Piastów; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zakręty dziejów - Narodziny Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Święty Jacek - z Rzymu do Kijowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kulisy III RP - Pierwsze wybory prezydenckie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Portal - Magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Siła bezsilnych - Krzyż Nowohucki; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kontrowersje - Gry wojenne; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Drogi do wojny - Polska 1938 - 39; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Wrzesień 1939; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Termopile nad Narwią; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Portal - Magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Dzieje Polaków - Żołnierze Piłsudskiego. Józef Beck; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Notacje - Kongres Badaczy Dziejów Polski cz. 3; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 07:05 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 36 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Piłka ręczna - kobiet - Ekstraklasa: SPR Lublin - AZS Koszalin; STEREO 09:40 Konie - Mistrzostwa Świata w Powożeniu Zaprzęgami - Warka 2007; relacja; STEREO 10:25 Konie - Mistrzostwa Świata w Powożeniu Zaprzęgami - Warka 2007; relacja; STEREO 11:30 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - Ghana (1/2 finału (1)) kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO 12:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - Ghana (1/2 finału (1)) kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO 13:55 Tottenham TV - Fulham - Tottenham ( I poł. ) (Fulham - Tottenham) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 14:50 Tottenham TV - Fulham - Tottenham ( II poł. ) (Fulham - Tottenham) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 15:40 Tottenham TV - magazyn (Fulham - Tottenham) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 16:50 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wiadomości piłkarskie; STEREO 18:04 Superpuchar w piłce nożnej - AC Milan - Sevilla (AC Milan - Sevilla); transmisja kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO 19:00 Superpuchar w piłce nożnej - AC Milan - Sevilla (AC Milan - Sevilla); transmisja kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO 19:50 Z archiwum TVP - Dawid Nowak; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - Ghana (1/2 finału (1)) kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO 21:05 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - Ghana (1/2 finału (1)) kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:30 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Piłka ręczna - kobiet - Ekstraklasa: SPR Lublin - AZS Koszalin; STEREO 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat - magazyn 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Dzień po dniu - magazyn 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 06:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:55 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:10 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:05 Sporrrt - magazyn 10:30 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Rower - magazyn 12:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 13:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 13:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 13:55 Boks XXI - magazyn bokserski 14:20 Jazda Polska - magazyn 14:50 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:05 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 15:35 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:45 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 19:15 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 20:30 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 22:15 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:15 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:30 Jazda Polska - magazyn 02:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 02:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 03:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn Canal + 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 14 USA 1989 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Sztuka zrywania - komedia romantyczna reż. Peyton Reed, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Vince Vaughn, John Favreau, Jason Bateman USA 2006 09:45 Iluminacja - film psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Stanisław Latałło, Monika Dzienisiewicz, Małgorzata Pritulak, Jan Skotnicki Polska 1972 11:20 Deser Duński poeta - film krótkometrażowy 11:40 Ona to on - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Fickman, wyk. Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Laura Ramsey, James Kirk USA 2006 13:25 Wybory - komedia reż. Alexander Payne, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Reese Witherspoon, Chris Klein, Jessica Campbell USA 1999 15:10 Deser Ukryta twarz - film krótkometrażowy 15:30 Eureka - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 16:20 Hawaje, Oslo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Erik Poppe, wyk. Trond Espen Seim, Jan Gunnar Roise, Aksel Hennie, Petronelle Barker Norwegia 2004 18:30 Osama - dramat obyczajowy reż. Siddiq Barmak, wyk. Marina Golbahari, Arif Herati, Zubaida Sahar, Mohamad Nader Khadjeh Afganistan/Holandia/Japonia/Irlandia/Iran 2003 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 15 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Ostra jazda - komedia reż. Todd Phillips, wyk. Breckin Meyer, Amy Smart, Rachel Blanchard, Seann William Scott USA 2000 22:40 Premiera South Park X - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 1 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:10 Premiera. SuperDeser Tato! - film krótkometrażowy 23:45 Wzgórza mają oczy - horror reż. Alexandre Aja, wyk. Michael Bailey Smith, Tom Bower, Ted Levine, Kathleen Quinlan USA 2006 01:35 Romance & Cigarettes - komedia muzyczna reż. John Turturro, wyk. James Gandolfini, Susan Sarandon, Kate Winslet, Steve Buscemi USA 2005 03:20 Swoimi słowami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Artur Pilarczyk, wyk. Sylwia Juszczak, Adam Pater Polska 2006 04:00 Stacja Mirsk - dramat psychologiczny reż. Robert Wrzosek, wyk. Zuzanna Hadrys, Zuzanna Helska, Tomasz Mycan, Andrzej Wilk Polska 2005 Canal + Film 08:30 Antidotum - komedia reż. Vincent De Brus, wyk. Christian Clavier, Jacques Villeret, Agnes Soral, Annie Grégorio Francja 2005 10:15 Ciało za milion - komediodramat reż. Mark Mylod, wyk. Robin Williams, Frank Adamson, W. Earl Brown, Eric Epstein USA 2005 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 14 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Pogoń za Adamem - film psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Zarzycki, wyk. Jan Machulski, Pola Raksa, Stanisław Mikulski, Magdalena Zawadzka Polska 1970 14:30 Jestem przy tobie - musical reż. Farah Khan, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Sushmita Sen, Zayed Khan, Amrita Rao Indie 2004 17:25 Deser Roswell Enterprise - film krótkometrażowy 17:40 No to pięknie! - komediodramat reż. Cécile Telerman, wyk. Mathilde Seigner, Anne Parillaud, Judith Godreche, Mathias Mlekuz Francja/Belgia 2005 19:30 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 20:00 Plac Zbawiciela - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Krauze, Joanna Kos-Krauze, wyk. Jowita Budnik, Ewa Wencel, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Natan Gudejko Polska 2006 21:50 Delikatna - horror reż. Jaume Balagueró, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Richard Roxburgh, Colin McFarlane, Elena Anaya Hiszpania 2005 23:30 Ostra jazda - komedia reż. Todd Phillips, wyk. Breckin Meyer, Amy Smart, Rachel Blanchard, Seann William Scott USA 2000 01:05 Komedia romantyczna - komedia reż. Aaron Seltzer, wyk. Alyson Hannigan, Adam Campbell, Sophie Monk, Nick Steele USA 2006 02:30 Półmrok - thriller reż. Craig Rosenberg, wyk. Demi Moore, Henry Ian Cusick, Beans El-Balawi, Kate Isitt Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2006 04:20 Jeden odchodzi, drugi zostaje - komediodramat reż. Claude Berri, wyk. Charlotte Gainsbourg, Daniel Auteuil, Nathalie Baye, Pierre Arditi Francja 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Widzew Łódź - Ruch Chorzów 08:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Zagłębie Sosnowiec - Jagiellonia Białystok 10:40 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Legia Warszawa 13:15 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Newcastle United - Wigan Athletic 15:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Lech Poznań 18:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 20:15 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Aston Villa Birmingham - Chelsea Londyn 22:15 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 22:45 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 23:15 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Lech Poznań 01:40 1 na 1: Radosław Gilewicz - magazyn sportowy 02:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Finals - finały 04:00 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 05:10 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Widzew Łódź - Ruch Chorzów HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 11:15 Dzieciak i ja - komedia reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Tom Arnold, Eric Gores, Linda Hamilton, Joe Mantegna USA 2005 12:50 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 12 USA 2006 13:15 Pełnia szczęścia - komedia reż. Didier Caron, wyk. Valérie Baurens, Denis Chérer, Stéphane Boutet, Véronique Barrault Francja 2005 14:40 Miesiąc miodowy z mamusią - komedia reż. Paul A. Kaufman, wyk. Shelley Long, Jack Scalia, Virginia Williams, Eric Johnson USA 2006 16:20 Dzieciak i ja - komedia reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Tom Arnold, Eric Gores, Linda Hamilton, Joe Mantegna USA 2005 17:55 Pełnia szczęścia - komedia reż. Didier Caron, wyk. Valérie Baurens, Denis Chérer, Stéphane Boutet, Véronique Barrault Francja 2005 19:20 Premiera Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 20:30 Nieudacznik - komedia reż. Michael Showalter, wyk. Michael Showalter, Elizabeth Banks, Michelle Williams, Justin Theroux USA 2005 22:00 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 185 22:35 Nowy Jean-Claude - komedia reż. Didier Tronchet, wyk. Mathieu Demy, Clotilde Courau, Richard Berry, Darry Cowl Francja 2002 00:05 Babcisynek - komedia reż. Nicholaus Goossen, wyk. Linda Cardellini, Allen Covert, Peter Dante, Shirley Jones USA 2006 01:40 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 185 Cinemax 06:00 Rzut karny - komedia reż. Roberto Santiago, wyk. Fernando Tejero, María Botto, Marta Larralde, Carlos Kaniowsky Hiszpania 2005 07:45 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepiej opłacane aktorki - magazyn filmowy 08:10 Za cenę marzeń - komediodramat reż. Carlos Iglesias, wyk. Carlos Iglesias, Javier Gutiérrez, Nieve de Medina, Isabel Blanco Hiszpania 2006 09:55 Białe noce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Michaił Barysznikow, Gregory Hines, Helen Mirren, Isabella Rossellini USA 1985 12:10 Moja Sarah - film obyczajowy reż. Gustavo Ron, wyk. Verónica Sánchez, Daniel Guzmán, Manuel Lozano, Fernando Fernán Gómez Hiszpania 2006 13:55 W blasku Hollywood: Julia Roberts - serial dokumentalny 14:20 Pieśń Carli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Scott Glenn, Oyanka Cabezas Hiszpania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1996 16:25 W płomieniach - film obyczajowy reż. Claire Simon, wyk. Camille Varenne, Gilbert Melki, Kader Mohamed, Marion Maintenay Francja 2006 18:15 Rzut karny - komedia reż. Roberto Santiago, wyk. Fernando Tejero, María Botto, Marta Larralde, Carlos Kaniowsky Hiszpania 2005 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera Akrobata - dramat przygodowy reż. Revel Fox, wyk. Ian Van Der Heyden, Craig Palm, Marcel Van Heerden, Kim Engelbrecht RPA 2005 21:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Adaptacje komiksów - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Między jawą a snem - komedia romantyczna reż. Alfonso Albacete, David Menkes, wyk. Carmen Maura, Alex Brendemühl, Manuel Manquina, Thierry Lhermitte Hiszpania 2004 23:45 Wiatr w oczy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Bruce Jones, Julie Brown, Gemma Phoenix, Ricky Tomlinson Wlk. Brytania 1993 01:15 Dorwać małego - komedia sensacyjna reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. John Travolta, Gene Hackman, Rene Russo, Danny DeVito USA 1995 03:00 Przekleństwo wyspy - thriller reż. Kathryn Bigelow, wyk. Catherine McCormack, Sean Penn, Sarah Polley, Elizabeth Hurley USA 2002 04:55 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 3 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 Cinemax 2 06:00 Wielkie starcie - komedia reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Ryan O'Neal, Paul Sand, Whitman Mayo USA 1979 07:50 Siostrzyczki - komedia reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Jami Gertz, Scott Bakula, Sam Elliott USA 1990 09:15 Rozstania i powroty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant, Françoise Fabian, Annie Girardot, Michel Piccoli Francja 1985 11:10 Dziewczyna na pożegnanie - komedia romantyczna reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Marsha Mason, Richard Dreyfuss, Quinn Cummings, Paul Benedict USA 1977 13:00 Zorza polarna - dramat obyczajowy reż. James C.E. Burke, wyk. Joshua Jackson, Juliette Lewis, Donald Sutherland, Louise Fletcher USA/Kanada 2005 14:50 Wielkie starcie - komedia reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Ryan O'Neal, Paul Sand, Whitman Mayo USA 1979 16:40 Za cenę marzeń - komediodramat reż. Carlos Iglesias, wyk. Carlos Iglesias, Javier Gutiérrez, Nieve de Medina, Isabel Blanco Hiszpania 2006 18:25 4400 - serial SF odc. 20 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 19:10 4400 - serial SF odc. 21 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 20:00 Pod Czerwoną Kakadu - komediodramat reż. Dominik Graf, wyk. Max Riemelt, Jessica Schwarz, Ronald Zehrfeld, Ingeborg Westphal Niemcy 2006 22:05 Białe noce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Michaił Barysznikow, Gregory Hines, Helen Mirren, Isabella Rossellini USA 1985 00:15 Sieć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Peter Finch, William Holden, Faye Dunaway, Robert Duvall USA 1976 02:15 Cena sukcesu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Züli Aladag, wyk. Daniel Brühl, Manfred Zapatka, Jochen Nickel, Angelika Bartsch Niemcy 2002 03:50 Park Gorkiego - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Apted, wyk. William Hurt, Joanna Pacuła, Ian Bannen, Lee Marvin USA 1983 Ale kino! 08:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Tajwan - film dokumentalny 09:00 Jerozolima - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bille August, wyk. Maria Bonnevie, Max von Sydow, Ulf Friberg, Olympia Dukakis Szwecja/Dania/Norwegia/Finlandia/Islandia 1996 11:50 Żelazną ręką - film historyczny reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jerzy Kryszak, Krzysztof Kolberger, Krzysztof Jasiński, Grażyna Wolszczak Polska 1989 13:40 Best - dramat biograficzny reż. Mary McGuckian, wyk. John Lynch, Ian Bannen, Jerome Flynn, Ian Hart Wlk. Brytania 2000 15:35 Papierowy gołąb - dramat obyczajowy reż. Fabrizio Aguilar, wyk. Antonio Callirgos, Eduardo Cesti, Aristóteles Picho, Liliana Trujillo Peru 2003 17:10 Spokojne lata - film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Krzysztof Wakuliński, Danuta Kisiel, Jan Nowicki, Krzysztof Janczar Polska 1981 19:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Debra Winger - serial dokumentalny USA 20:00 Pod osłoną nieba - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Debra Winger, John Malkovich, Campbell Scott, Jill Bennett Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 1990 22:20 Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Sam - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Tony Roberts, Jerry Lacy USA 1972 23:55 Ciemna strona miasta - dramat obyczajowy reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Patricia Arquette, John Goodman, Ving Rhames USA 1999 02:00 Ci, którzy mnie kochają, wsiądą do pociągu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Patrice Chéreau, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant, Vincent Perez, Pascal Greggory, Charles Berling Francja 1998 Kino Polska 06:00 Po prostu Cybulski 06:25 Po prostu Cybulski Cała naprzód - komedia przygodowa reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Teresa Tuszyńska, Krzysztof Litwin Polska 1966 08:05 Podróż nr 104 - reportaż 08:50 Seans sensacji 08:55 Seans sensacji Limuzyna Daimler-Benz - dramat psychologiczny reż. Filip Bajon, wyk. Michał Bajor, Piotr Bajor, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Maja Komorowska Polska 1982 10:40 Seans sensacji Czy będzie wojna - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Magowski, wyk. Polska 1986 11:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii 11:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii Czas przeszły - dramat psychologiczny reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Henryk Bąk, Alina Janowska Polska 1961 13:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 13:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje PKF 29/56 13:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Cień - film sensacyjny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Emil Karewicz, Jerema Stępowski, Roman Kłosowski, Zygmunt Kęstowicz Polska 1956 15:15 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 104 15:40 Seans w Iluzjonie 16:10 Seans w Iluzjonie Róża - dramat historyczny reż. Józef Lejtes, wyk. Irena Eichlerówna, Witold Zacharewicz, Stefan Jaracz, Kazimierz Junosza-Stępowski Polska 1936 17:50 Rodzina do kina 17:55 Rodzina do kina Czarne stopy - film przygodowy reż. Waldemar Podgórski, wyk. Marcin Kowalczyk, Bartosz Hajncz, Sasza Depczyński, Stanisław Niwiński Polska 1986 19:40 Rodzina do kina Obóz harcerski - film dokumentalny reż. Ludwik Plater-Zyberk, wyk. Polska 1935 20:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik 20:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik Wypowiedź: Magda Teresa Wójcik 20:25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik Przez dziewięć mostów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Małgorzata Lorentowicz, Magda Teresa Wójcik, Witold Dederko, Wiesław Dymny, Henryk Hunko, Tomasz Zaliwski, Franciszek Pieczka: Polska 1971 21:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik Kim był Joe Louis? - melodramat reż. Juha Rosma, wyk. Anna Majcher, Ilkka Heiskanen, Artur Żmijewski, Magda Teresa Wójcik Polska/Finlandia 1992 23:25 KinOFFteka - Na emigracji 23:30 KinOFFteka - Na emigracji Uciec stąd - etiuda filmowa reż. Mathias Mezler, wyk. Mathias Mezler, Łukasz Rożek, Filip Kozłowski, Oskar Lepczyński Polska 2005 00:35 Bareja wieczorową porą 00:40 Bareja wieczorową porą Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz - komedia reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Stanisław Tym, Ewa Wiśniewska Polska 1978 02:25 O palec - etiuda filmowa reż. Ryszard Stecura, wyk. Zdzisław Wardejn, Krzysztof Szczerbiński, Maja Hirsch Polska 1999 02:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 02:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje PKF 29/56 02:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Cień - film sensacyjny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Emil Karewicz, Jerema Stępowski, Roman Kłosowski, Zygmunt Kęstowicz Polska 1956 04:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Z życia pomników - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Pałka, wyk. Polska 1990 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Z biegiem rzeki - western reż. Martin Davidson, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Sheryl Lee, Eric Schweig, Tim Guinee USA 1995 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 USA 1998 09:00 Tylko miłość - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. John Erman, wyk. Marisa Tomei, Rob Morrow, Mathilda May, Jeroen Krabbe USA 1998 11:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 30 USA 1999 12:00 Na deser - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Lauren Holly, Costas Mandylor, Andrew Lauer, Brenda Vaccaro USA 2004 14:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 44 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 15:00 Tylko miłość - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. John Erman, wyk. Marisa Tomei, Rob Morrow, Mathilda May, Jeroen Krabbe USA 1998 17:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 30 USA 1999 18:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 43 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 19:00 Obietnica miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Landon Jr., wyk. Dale Midkiff, January Jones, Katherine Heigl, Mackenzie Astin USA 2004 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2004 22:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2005 23:00 Scarlett - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/4 reż. John Erman, USA 1994 01:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2004 02:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2005 03:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 USA 1998 04:00 Z biegiem rzeki - western reż. Martin Davidson, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Sheryl Lee, Eric Schweig, Tim Guinee USA 1995 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 11:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2002 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1987 14:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada/USA 2003 15:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1999 16:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 17:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2002 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1987 20:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada/USA 2003 21:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1999 22:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada 1997 23:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 2002 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 02:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 21 Kanada/USA 2003 03:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1999 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Góra śmieci - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Rekin doskonały - film przyrodniczy 08:00 Wodospady Iguacu - film przyrodniczy 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Airbus A380 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne maszyny - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zakazane granice - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Czysta nauka: Rzymskie technologie - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wodospady Iguacu - film przyrodniczy 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Airbus A380 - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne maszyny - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Raje na Ziemi: Wyspa Southampton - arktyczna oaza w Kanadzie - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ludojady z namorzynowego lasu - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pociągi przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Hipopotam - bestia z afrykańskiej rzeki - film przyrodniczy 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa na autostradzie - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zrobione ze stali - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Całe miasta - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Betonowe cuda - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zrobione ze stali - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Całe miasta - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa na autostradzie - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zrobione ze stali - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Całe miasta - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Betonowe cuda - serial dokumentalny Discovery Channel 06:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Most na rzece Kolorado - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Żuraw olbrzym - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevrolet impala '59 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pożar lasu/Nurek - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Most na rzece Kolorado - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Żuraw olbrzym - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 16:00 Superjazda: Trupie czaszki i upiory - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Billy Lane kontra Mike Brown - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Australia - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Starożytne promienie śmierci/Sprzątanie po skunksie/Kuloodporny - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 34 21:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 22:00 Brudna robota: Kominiarz - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Poduszki powietrzne/Lodowiska/Materace - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy opancerzone/Windy/Sery - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most nad Zaporą Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Z hollywoodzką prędkością - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevrolet impala '59 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Starożytne promienie śmierci/Sprzątanie po skunksie/Kuloodporny - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Zwalczanie terroryzmu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 07:45 Sieć życia: Grizzly - serial przyrodniczy odc. 7/13 08:15 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Siły lądowe - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 09:10 Moje podróżowanie: Hoosung z Korei Południowej, Acdiel z Kostaryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 09:40 Moje podróżowanie: Gisel z Kuby, Xadim z Senegalu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 10:10 Moje podróżowanie: Willy z Beninu, Djedan z Republiki Południowej Afryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 10:40 Moje podróżowanie: Mattia z Neapolu, Arttu z Finlandii - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 11:10 Recepta na przetrwanie: Dostarczanie dóbr - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 12:10 Absolut Warhola - film dokumentalny 13:35 Legendarne zwierzęta: Kiwi, boski ptak Maorysów - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 14:05 Historia faszyzmu: Wojna w Etiopii - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 15:15 Albert II. Książę nieznany - film dokumentalny 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Przyjaciel, grubas - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/15 16:50 Przechadzki z architektami: Nantes - serial dokumentalny odc. 17/19 17:25 Legendarne zwierzęta: Ośmiornica i rybacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 18:00 Droga Ameryko! Listy z Wietnamu - film dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Z nurtem Dunaju - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Everest - człowiek i góra - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 20:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo Ubranie - druga skóra - film dokumentalny 21:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo We władzy diamentów - film dokumentalny 22:45 Płonący facet - film dokumentalny 00:25 Z Biblią przeciw Darwinowi - film dokumentalny 01:15 Marilyn - śledztwo raz jeszcze - film dokumentalny 02:10 Ginące gatunki: Baktrian - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 ost. 02:45 Przechadzki z architektami: Wenecja - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/19 Eurosport 07:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze 1/16 finału mężczyzn i ćwierćfinałowe kobiet 08:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Nowej Zelandii 09:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku - 9. dzień - mecze 1/16 finału mężczyzn i ćwierćfinałowe kobiet 12:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17: Mecz półfinałowy 14:00 Siatkówka kobiet Kwalifikacje do World Grand Prix: Mecz Serbia - Turcja 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet Kwalifikacje do World Grand Prix: Mecz Polska - Niemcy 16:30 Kolarstwo Vuelta a Espana - 5. etap: Cangas de Onís - Reinosa 17:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze ćwierćfinałowe 18:00 Eurogole Flash - magazyn piłkarski 18:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze ćwierćfinałowe 01:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze ćwierćfinałowe kobiet 03:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze ćwierćfinałowe kobiet 05:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze ćwierćfinałowe MTV Polska 6:00 Starter - Klipy na dobry początek dnia 9:00 Alarm MTV - Talkshow 10:00 Date my mom - Rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 13:00 Summer of MTV - Letnie hity 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - Notowanie hitów 15:30 Pimp My Ride - Wszystko o tuningu 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? - Przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - Show randkowe 17:00 Date my mom - Rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Wanna Come In? - Show randkowy 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - Balangi nastolatek 18:30 MTV w domu u... - Z wizytą u gwiazd 19:00 The Real World vs Road Rules - Reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - Przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Daleko od domu - Rozrywka 20:30 Pimp My Ride - Wszystko o tuningu 21:30 Fist of Zen - Rozrywka 22:00 Pimp My Ride - Wszystko o tuningu 22:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - Sztuki walki w oku kamery 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - Serial rysunkowy 23:30 MTV Player - Rozrywka 0:00 Alt.mtv - Muzyka alternatywna 1:00 Bezsenność z MTV - Klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Hajsometr 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Parot - gra SMS-owa 13:00 Hajsometr 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Net Charts - dziesiątka najnowszych teledysków 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Hajsometr 19:00 Miesiąc z US5 Big In America #3 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 22:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 07:10 Pani Bovary - dramat kostiumowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Jennifer Jones, James Mason, Van Heflin, Louis Jourdan USA 1949 09:05 For Me and My Gal - melodramat reż. Busby Berkeley, wyk. Gene Kelly, Judy Garland, George Murphy, Mártha Eggerth USA 1942 10:45 Szczęśliwa dziewczyna - film muzyczny reż. Boris Sagal, wyk. Elvis Presley, Shelley Fabares, Harold J. Stone, Gary Crosby USA 1965 12:20 Hotel Paradiso - komedia reż. Peter Glenville, wyk. Gina Lollobrigida, Alec Guinness, Robert Morley, Peggy Mount Wlk. Brytania 1966 14:00 Ucieczka z Fortu Bravo - western reż. John Sturges, wyk. William Holden, Eleanor Parker, John Forsythe, William Demarest USA 1954 15:40 Aresztuję cię, przyjacielu - western reż. Sam Wanamaker, wyk. Daliah Lavi, Richard Crenna, Yul Brynner, Leonard Nimoy USA 1971 17:20 Colorado - western reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Joel McCrea, Virginia Mayo, Dorothy Malone, Henry Hull USA 1949 18:55 Północno-zachodnie przejście - western reż. King Vidor, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Robert Young, Walter Brennan, Ruth Hussey USA 1940 21:00 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód - western reż. John Ford/Henry Hathaway, wyk. Carroll Baker, Lee J. Cobb, Henry Fonda, Carolyn Jones USA 1962 23:30 Dom ze wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Eleanor Parker, George Peppard, George Hamilton USA 1960 01:55 Złota strzała - komedia reż. Alfred E. Green, wyk. Bette Davis, George Brent, Eugene Pallette, Dick Foran USA 1936 03:00 Dom ze wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Eleanor Parker, George Peppard, George Hamilton USA 1960 05:25 Ziemia błogosławiona - dramat społeczny reż. Sidney Franklin, wyk. Luise Rainer, Paul Muni, Walter Connolly, Tilly Losch USA 1937 Zone Europa 08:00 Koniec przemocy - dramat, thriller reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Traci Lind, Bill Pullman, Andie MacDowell, Gabriel Byrne Francja/ Niemcy/ USA 1997 10:10 Instytut Benjamenta - dramat reż. Timothy i Stephen Quay, wyk. Mark Rylance, Alice Kriese, Gottfried John, Daniel Smith Japonia/Niemcy.Wielka Brytania 1995 12:00 Zwyczajny bohater - dramat reż. Michele Placido, wyk. Fabrizio Bentivoglio, Michele Placido, Omero Antonutti, Philippine Leroy-Beaulieu, Daan Hugaert, Pascal Druant Włochy/Francja 1995 13:45 Dealer - dramat reż. Benedek Fliegauf, wyk. Felícián Keresztes, Barbara Thurzó, Lajos Szakács, Anikó Szigeti, Edina Balogh, Dr. Dusán Vitanovics Węgry 2004 16:15 Uściski i pocałunki - dramat reż. Antonio Gárate, wyk. María Bornaechea, Teresa del Olmo, Juan Carlos Díaz, Antonio Gárate, Concha Grau, Apolinar Menor, Antonio Pardo, Ángel Ruiz, Rafael Santamaría, Luis Miguel Seguí Hiszpania 1997 18:00 Projekt Gamma - film krótkometrażowy 18:15 Dni gniewu - western reż. Tonino Valerii, wyk. Lee Van Cleef, Giuliano Gemma, Walter Rilla, Christa Linder, Yvonne Sanson, Lukas Ammann, Andrea Bosic, Ennio Balbo, José Calvo, Giorgio Gargiullo, Anna Orso Włochy/ Niemcy 1967 20:00 Koniec przemocy - dramat, thriller reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Traci Lind, Bill Pullman, Andie MacDowell, Gabriel Byrne Francja/ Niemcy/ USA 1997 22:10 Literatura na małym ekranie: Wilde - dramat biograficzny reż. Brian Gilbert, wyk. Stephen Fry, Jude Law, Vanessa Redgrave, Jennifer Ehle Wlk. Brytania 1997 00:15 Obsesja zazdrości - film erotyczny reż. Gilbert Pop, wyk. Philippe Visconti, Tiffany Hopkins, Estelle Desange, Lyncia, Vincent Lefranc Francja 2004 01:55 Intymny spektakl - film erotyczny reż. Jacques Dorlis, wyk. Monika, Lady Shade, Estelle Desanges, Mike, Philippe Lejeune Francja 2003 02:45 Zwyczajny bohater - dramat reż. Michele Placido, wyk. Fabrizio Bentivoglio, Michele Placido, Omero Antonutti, Philippine Leroy-Beaulieu, Daan Hugaert, Pascal Druant Włochy/Francja 1995 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 97 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 13 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 136 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 20 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 105 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 13 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 136 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 20 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 136 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 105 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 20 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 97 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 136 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 28 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 13 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 28 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 105 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 13 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 96 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 97 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 105 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Euronews 6:00 Frühstücksfernsehen - Das Wichtigste in Kürze - Nachrichten, Wirtschaft, Europa, Sport und Wetter 11:00 News & Lifestyle - Modernes Leben und Lifestyle-Magazine - Cinema, Style, Cult, Hi-Tech, Globus, E-News, Europeans, Pass und No Comment 13:00 Mittagsnachrichten - Wiadomości 15:00 News & Lifestyle - Modernes Leben und Lifestyle-Magazine 19:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Das Wichtigste vom Tag, Analysen und Hintergründe, Wirtschaft, Europa, Sport und Wetter 20:40 Perspectives - Top-Themen aus Deutschland, Frankreich, Schweiz, Großbritannien, Italien, Portugal, Russland, Spanien 20:50 Das Abendmagazin - Hi-Tech 21:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Wiadomości 21:40 Perspectives - Wiadomości 21:50 Das Abendmagazin - Informacje 22:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Wiadomości 22:30 Perspectives I - Top-Themen aus Deutschland, Frankreich, Schweiz, Großbritannien, Italien, Portugal, Spanien 23:00 News & Sport - Nachrichten des Tages, Analysen, Sportergebnisse des Abends 23:30 Perspectives II - Top-Themen aus Deutschland, Frankreich, Schweiz, Großbritannien, Italien, Portugal, Spanien 0:00 Spätnachrichten - Wiadomości Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Euronews z 2007 roku